Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-192737 discloses a semiconductor device including an IGBT and a diode (i.e., a so-called RC-IGBT (Reverse Conducting-Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor)). A region in which a crystal defect density is increased by implantation of charged particles (referred hereinafter as “crystal defect region”) is provided inside the diode. No crystal defect region is provided outside of the diode (e.g., inside the IGBT). In the crystal defect region, carrier lifetime is short. A reverse recovery characteristic of the diode can be improved by providing the crystal defect region inside the diode.